


An Explorer's Beginnings

by Cynlet



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Multi, Oneshot, Origin Story, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynlet/pseuds/Cynlet
Summary: Her first view of this world is red. Bright, burning red everywhere like she has landed in a bundle of flames. Reinterpretation of the explorer's beginnings upon landing on the Maple Tree. The explorer is female as that's my in-game character. However the Explorer can be gender neutral. What does your explorer looked like when he/she first arrived to the Maple World?





	An Explorer's Beginnings

The Explorer's first memory consists of falling down at an incredible speed. How wind screeches in her ears and slides pass her body. Her arms and legs sting from the force of the wind. Lights so bright that she can barely open her eyelids. She just came from the darkness after all. It's natural that she's taking some time to get used to this brightness.

For a moment she thought her survivability was slim. Her short existence was going to end in a "splat" and nothing more. She continues to squint at the brightness, trying to identify where she came from, but she couldn't see a thing. She dares not to look down. The process of falling is a timeless vacuum, everything that surrounds her is a white blur. If she were not so worried about her safety, she would even feel bored of this trip downwards, for there's nothing to see before her inevitable demise.

Then She miraculously survives.

Her first view of this world is red. Bright, burning red everywhere like she has landed in a bundle of flames.

The action of raising her head resulted in rustling sounds, and then leaves and twigs scratch across her face.

Her right leg landed right between a branch and left leg on top of another.

From her landing, she can see the blue sky, hills, and beyond is the small houses far below.

She landed on...a maple tree.

She unstuck her arm from the tangled branches and raised it upwards towards the sky, staring— from the palm of her hand to her elbow— in disbelief that she's alive from such a long fall.

Before she tries to get down, a feminine voice spoke up from below her.

"Hey!"

A girl, with honeyed eyes and dressed in fresh green, looks up at her.

"Is she wearing a dress made of maple leaves?" The Explorer thought.

There's something…familiar…about her.

Like she heard this girl's voice before.

The Explorer quickly scrambles down the maple tree.

Upon landing, the girl offers the Explorer a smile.

"You've fallen a long way down here."

The girl, seeing the Explorer's confusion and silence, quickly explains her whereabouts.

The Explorer received a detailed tour. From the world she landed in the nearest town in this…Maple Island. The last piece of information the girl gives her is her name.

"My name is Sugar."

The Explorer's heart quickened its pace from what the girl…Sugar said. The Explorer felt like she heard the last piece of a puzzle clicked in with the rest.

Her name.

"My name is—!" She excitedly blurts her name out to Sugar.

The Explorer's whole body jolts up, upon the revelation that is her name, as if she had finally woken up from a long dream.

Her expression no longer contains the uncertainty and blankness, and it is now replaced with confidence.

She walks pass Sugar, who seems surprised by how fast the stranger who just fell from the sky recovered. There are still doubts about her own identity, but the Explorer knows that she needs to move forward.

She needs to quench this newfound thirst in her heart.

This wondrous feeling that filled her with curiosity about her existence. This beautiful feeling that told her to acquire the more landscapes. This unspeakable feeling that is adventure.

Adventure is waiting for her.


End file.
